


水苍：家常闲聊

by KnightNO4time



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Mizuki/Seragaki Aoba





	水苍：家常闲聊

房间内很黑，水纪回来的时候时钟指针还停留在十一点左右。如果不是最后吧台那边的老顾客不走，他也不会拖得那么晚才下班。  
他摸黑在墙上拍了两下才找到客厅的开关，开灯后果然空无一人。他闻得到熟悉的信息素味道从卧室那边飘来，不过并没有迎接他的身影出现。  
于是水纪放轻脚步，小心翼翼的把店里捎回来的宵夜摆在了餐桌上，脱下夹克挂了起来。  
此时听闻小小爪子踩过地板的响动，他回身低头寻去，已经料到的蓝色毛球出现在了桌腿旁。  
“回来了啊，水纪。”可爱的小型犬操着不符合外表的成熟稳重声线同他打了招呼，安心似的摇了摇尾巴。  
“晚上好啊，莲，”即使莲是智能伴侣，但也早是水纪的老朋友，彼此自然而然的寒暄几句。随后水纪弯腰把小狗抱了起来，悄悄的道谢，“回来晚了，抱歉。谢谢你照顾他。”  
“这本来就是我的职责，不用在意，”莲摇了摇尾巴。  
“他还好吗？”水纪一边询问，一边朝半开着门的寝室走去。  
“中午回多惠那边吃的午饭。多惠让带回来了很多食物，营养上没有问题。不过苍叶晚饭的时候吐了，后来都没吃。”莲一一汇报给自己主人的Alpha，回头望着行进的前方，“不过苍叶身体情况没有问题，心情也不错，胎儿很健康。”  
“是吗…”听到苍叶又吐了的时候，水纪稍微露出点担忧。但是怀孕期间孕吐很正常，所以他也不再会表现得很动摇。好在听到苍叶心情不错，没有受到孕期Omega的不稳定情绪影响，让他心情也好了不少。  
悄悄推开门，客厅的灯光在屋内地面映照出一块亮色的影子，把室内的家具轮廓勾勒出来。不过藏在阴影里的床铺依旧毫无动静，被窝中的Omega似乎很难醒来，并没发现回来的人。  
水纪将莲放回地上，小小的智能伴侣坐在了床脚下，似乎不打算跳上床惊动睡着的人。  
水纪也不想压到床弄醒苍叶，所以他只是用手指格外注意的支在枕头旁，另只手扶住床头架的边缘，弯下腰轻轻嗅了嗅让自己欣喜的气息，浅浅的在对方睡乱的发丝上吻了吻。  
“嗯…”没想到床上的人的呼吸声发生了变化，居然醒了，“水纪…？”  
“抱歉，弄醒你了？”水纪有点狼狈，虽然现在对方回过头应该也看不清他，但他还是露出了歉意的表情。  
但是对方已经醒了，所以水纪也不再保持距离。他坐到床边，手越过对方的头撑在上方，捧起苍叶睡眼惺忪的脸，寻求原谅似的低头给那张还有些干涩的嘴角献上一吻。  
“回来晚了，对不起啦，苍叶。”  
“嗯。没事…” 虽然听起来还有些不清醒，可是感觉到自己的丈夫回来后，苍叶本能的感到开心。安心的笑意渗透在简短的回应中，苍叶从被子里伸出手拉住水纪的领子，将其引得更多重量过来。  
“唔…！” 水纪因为重心偏移差点没支撑住自己，不过他还是巧妙的控制住身体没有压上去，只是在嘴巴上做功夫，用力吧唧了一声满足对方。  
这并不是【欲望】所为，只是【理性】单纯思念的索求。因为苍叶很快就松开他，乖巧的翻过身蜷缩在枕头上，依赖感的目光通过从外屋射来的昏暗光线传递过来。  
“我从外婆那里拿了很多吃的在冰箱里，你想吃的话就去拿。”  
“啊，我在店里顺便吃了几口，刚才打包了一点带回来。”水纪乐着指了指身后门的位置，也不知道对方看不看得到。“多惠婆婆的我明天再吃。”  
说到这里，水纪直起身。就这样一只膝盖盘在床边，后背靠在了床柱上，态度变成回挚友之间的氛围，就这样攀谈起来。  
“对了，今早红雀还来我们店里了，”水纪回忆着今天遇到老朋友的的事情，自顾自的乐起来，“还说他怎么来了，原来是给你送吃的来了。”  
“给我？”  
“是啊，因为你最近休产假在家，不是睡眠规律不规矩吗？”水纪说着说着，就宠溺的用勾起的手背刮了下一旁躺着的恋人的脸，引来Omega一小声抱怨的鼻音。“他说现在你是关键时刻，不敢打扰你，所以就拿给我了。他可是很担心你的哦，因为好久没看到你了。”  
“真是的，偶尔来找我也可以的嘛，”苍叶叹了口气，回想起来青梅竹马的脸，“明明我也很无聊。”  
“我也是这样说的啦。不过看他大概还挺忙的，放下东西就走了。”讲到词话，水纪也很是无奈，“反正他带的东西我一会放冰箱里，看看你明天要不要吃。”  
苍叶撑起身坐了起来，水纪立刻腾出位置来，抬手想要扶住他给他用枕头垫住后背，不过却被拒绝了。Alpha只好就这样放任了对方自己弄，转而抬手把台灯打开。  
苍叶睡乱的蓝色长发有些凌乱的交织在肩头，踏下的发梢让最近总是疲倦的他显得有些柔弱。当然，苍叶并不柔弱，乐观也是他的长处，即使孕期的Omega格外敏感，【欲望】也时常跑出来，但整体都没有很大问题。  
高隆的腹部在宽松的睡衣下也被撑起得很明显，在有一个半月就要出生的孩子，看在乎每天都在折腾着苍叶的身体。他暂时停止了工作，现在每天都在家里休息。虽然水纪也思考留下来，但苍叶说根本不需要这样，硬是把水纪推回了岗位。  
曾经的好友，阴差阳错下升级的感情。那一次的感情爆发，就这样让他们之间绑定了AO的关系，怀孕的消息来得太快，说真的，两人当时都有些措手不及。  
“今天听话了吗？”水纪笑眯眯的伸出手，隔着衣服抚摸了一下苍叶的肚子，胎儿今天很安静，看来并没跟着母体醒来。  
“今天很听话哦，”苍叶代替孩子回答。他周身的气氛都很柔和稳定，但也许是因为Alpha已经回到身边，此时只剩下母爱泛滥的Omega氛围残留。  
“看来睡着了呢。”  
“是啊。”这样说着，苍叶昂起下巴，“因为你回来的太晚了。”  
辛辣果汁的首领此时只能苦笑连连，很抱歉的双手合十，一副老实巴交的样子，“都说对不起啦。今天因为老客人的关系，不好走啦。但是大家因为知道你的情况，也都会关心你呢。”  
“是吗是吗，那还真是…”虽然装作强硬，苍叶却还是有些不好意思，欣慰的软了口气，“下次帮我带着谢吧。”  
“嗯，知道了。”觉得对方这样听话的样子很可爱，水纪禁不住就抬手摸了摸对方蓝色的发顶。如果是过去作为普通的朋友，水纪应该完全不会有这种行为，可是此时不管苍叶什么样子他都会觉得很可爱，这种心动也许也是因为他们绑定的关系升级为了夫夫吧？  
“水纪，”忽然苍叶唤了他一声，Omega的信息素不过分的泄露了一些。一天没见的人此时抱着盖好被子的肚子，不好意思的用余光瞪过来，脸红的说，“你回来后，至少也亲一下啊。”  
“嗯？”水纪也不知道自己怎么就脸颊发烫，明明他们都已经这样一起生活快一年了，“刚才回来不是亲了吗。”他有点委屈的给自己赶紧辩解，但也不愿拒绝的往前凑去。  
“刚才没看到脸啊，”似乎是为了让自己的欲望得到认可，苍叶咬咬牙挤出来理由给自己撑腰。  
水纪并不会责怪对方。本身就是好性格的他，此时对朋友兼爱人的苍叶更是宠爱和宽容。他很清楚因为自己全天都会工作，身为Omega的苍叶才会自己肚子努力度过时间，孕期造成的不稳定因素应该都被苍叶抗了下来。这就是苍叶的强大吧？  
上一次这样面对面认真亲吻，实则只是今天早上上班之前。可这几个小时过去，却如同隔了许久许久，让苍叶的亲吻格外用力。水纪虽然有些被打乱节奏，但仍人试图迎合对方，不卑不亢的顺这地方喜爱的方式回应着，赐予着，直到把自己的Omega吻得服服帖帖，他才送开口，观察着苍叶舒服后那张红扑扑的面庞。  
水纪满足的舒了口气，再度爱抚着对方吹落的发尾，“好了，我去弄点水。”  
可是他刚要走，就又被苍叶抓住了手腕，并且这次Omega力气很大很强硬，硬是把他一屁股再次给拽得坐回了床上。  
“喂，回来晚的惩罚还没结束呢。”身侧人的口吻一遍，那副抓住把柄打算利用的口吻，透露着坏坏的念头。  
【欲望】金色的眸子里透露着让人无法一眼看透的情绪，也不知道他是因为要耍性子而开心，还是因为真的觉得水纪回来晚了而生气，总之那份犀利感依旧不会从他怀孕的身体里消除掉。正相反，反而处于对自身和胎儿的“保护欲”，这份犀利偶尔格外明显，如同带一只小刺猬。  
“哎？惩罚？”水纪一个吃惊，傻傻的半张着嘴。他知道这也是苍叶的性格之一，所以不会很吃惊，单纯的只是因为对方这幅有小聪明的模样让他太高了警惕，开始更深入的自我反省。“下次我不会了，真的。别生气…”  
“给我按摩一下，”【苍叶】冷笑出来，这幅样子十足的任性。随后他靠在枕头上，抬手轻轻拍了拍自己巨大的肚子，“他醒了，折腾起来很麻烦的。在按摩完之前，你哪里都不许去，知道了吗？”  
水纪还能说什么呢？他怎么都不可能拒绝自己爱人的不讲理的要求，除了一声“知道了”外，他没有第二选择。


End file.
